


We lose sight of the ground

by crookedspoon



Series: Spicing up the Autumn 2018 [5]
Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2018, M/M, POV Dick Grayson, Sex Is Fun, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: "Let's you and me ditch the runt and head on over to your place," he suggests, leaning against the wall, casual as can be. His breath is hot in Dick's ear and a shiver runs down Dick's spine. Not that he'd let on.





	We lose sight of the ground

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 10 "Hairpulling" at Kinktober 2018 and #203 "Last" at slashthedrabble.
> 
> Takes place after Nightwing #43.

The fighting done, Roy pulls Dick aside to where Damian can't hear.

"Let's you and me ditch the runt and head on over to your place," he suggests, leaning against the wall, casual as can be. His breath is hot in Dick's ear and a shiver runs down Dick's spine. Not that he'd let on.

"Oh? I thought you two had buried the hatchet." He notices his own body language mirroring Roy's, becoming playful and open.

"I meant it when I thought it was gonna be you and me, just being bros."

"Being bros, huh?" Dick grins. Roy's voice is a little too far on the seductive side for it to count as 'no homo'.

"Netflix and chill, man. You earned it." Roy's fingers card through Dick's bangs and this time, Dick can't suppress the shiver.

They barely make it two feet into Dick's apartment before Roy pulls Dick's hips flush against his own. Dick grins over his shoulder and nuzzles Roy's stubble before pressing his lips to the corner of his mouth. One of Roy's hands stroke over his side, his shoulder, his neck. His fingers tangle into Dick's hair and _twist,_ just as he grinds against him.

Dick moans deep in his chest, almost helpless to it.

"You were always such a whore for this," Roy teases and slides his tongue between Dick's parted lips. Heat is pooling low in his body. "I never liked your mullet, but God, the sounds you made when I wrapped it around my fist. I still beat off to them sometimes."

"Compliments, you're too kind." Dick chuckles but his words lose themselves in another moan.

They undress hurriedly – goggles, boots and bracers tossed aside without a thought as to where they might land. Whenever sleep together, they treat it as their final night, because with lives like theirs, they never know what tomorrow brings. They might find love with someone else, or a cataclysmic event might rip them from each other's lives.

So when they demand everything and _give_ everything, it's not greed so much as the desire to be sated of each other, to be able to leave this night behind without any regrets.

The cool air flutters through the open window, heedlessly forgotten in their distraction, and caresses their heated bodies. Dick writhes on the bed, hands clenched in the sheets, as Roy licks and fingers him open. He seems to go down on Dick for hours, and Dick is barely aware of being stretched.

Sex with Roy is always fun, because he likes it _wet,_ and his generously lubed-up cock feels _amazing_ when it glides inside Dick.

He can hardly get enough and eggs Roy on to fuck him good and proper from behind. Bright pain flares across his scalp as Roy pulls him up by the hair and bends his spine backwards. 

Dick just melts when he does that, becoming nothing more than a sleeve to be used.

"That's it," Roy murmurs, "let me take care of you."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Over My Head (Cable Car)" by The Fray.
> 
> [tumblr](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/crookedteaspoon)
> 
> I've written a little companion: [I'd rather run the other way than stay and see](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268027) (Damian POV).


End file.
